imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
ARRIVE TO STAR
ARRIVE TO STAR is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 12, sung by DRAMATIC STARS. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Donna wake mo donna yume mo Tsuyoku negau mirai ni kawatte ikunda Hashiridasou shinjite kureru…egao no tame! Tachidomatte iru nara sora o miagete mite Kimi o terashite iru hikari ga aru hazusa Mune ni himete ite mo sono omoi wa tsutawaru Kotoba yori tashika na atsui manazashi de Hitori janai nara mitsukaru kotae ga aru Saa, egakidasou seiza no you ni "We can make it!" Issho ni chikatta Donna wake mo donna yume mo Tsuyoku negau mirai ni kawatte ikunda Mezashite ikou, ichibanhoshi o Kono MESSAGE tsutaeru IMAGE kanaderu STAGE Sousa We are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Takaku tobou tagai no yume o…utagoe ni kasanete! Nozonderu koto nante chigatte tatte ii no sa Tadoritsukitai basho wa kizuitara onaji datta Butsukatte iku no wa soba ni tatte iru kara Tsunagatte hajimete seiza ni nareru Mayoi ya koukai o shitteru kara…wakaru Sagashi ni ikou saikou no Scene "We can find it!" Massugu susunde…eranda michi o Kono kimochi ga kono kizuna ga Tsuyoku hibiku MERODII ni kawatte ikunda Itsumo waratte hoshii kara utau Yume no kaori mirai no tsubasa kagayaku wake Sousa We are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Miagete yo…kimi o terasu kirameki ni naru kara Tachidomatte mo akiramenakya Soko wa mada GOORU janai…dakara Tsuitekite yo tsureteiku yo…kimi o! Ichiban takai basho We “DRIVE” to “ARRIVE”! Kono kimochi o kono kizuna o Tsuyoku hibiku MERODII ni kaete ikunda Dareka o motto egao ni suru tame ni! Donna wake mo donna yume mo Tsuyoku negau mirai ni kawatte ikunda Mezashite ikou, ichibanhoshi o Kono MESSAGE tsutaeru IMAGE kanaderu STAGE Sousa We are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Takaku tobou minna no yume o…kirameki ni naru no sa! |-| Kanji= どんな理由(ワケ)も　どんな夢も 強く願う未来に変わっていくんだ 走り出そう　信じてくれる…笑顔のため！ 立ち止まっているなら　空を見上げてみて 君を照らしている　光があるはずさ 胸に秘めていても　その信念(おもい)は伝わる 言葉より確かな　熱い眼差しで 一人じゃないなら見つかる答えがある さぁ、描きだそう　星座のように 'We can make it！'　一緒に誓った どんな理由(ワケ)も　どんな夢も 強く願う未来に変わっていくんだ 目指していこう、一番星を このMESSAGE　伝えるIMAGE　奏でるSTAGE そうさ　We are DRAMATIC STARS！！！ 高く飛ぼう　互いの夢を…歌声に重ねて！ 望んでることなんて　違ってたっていいのさ たどり着きたい場所は　気付いたら同じだった ぶつかっていくのは　側に立っているから 繋がってはじめて　星座になれる 迷いや後悔を知ってるから…わかる 探しに行こう　最高の景色(Scene) 'We can find it！'　真っ直ぐ進んで…選んだ道を この気持ちが　この絆が 強く響くメロディーに変わっていくんだ いつも笑ってほしいから歌う 夢の薫り　未来の翼　輝く理由(ワケ) そうさ　We are DRAMATIC STARS！！！ 見上げてよ…君を照らす煌(きらめ)きになるから 立ち止まっても　諦めなきゃ そこはまだゴールじゃない…だから ついてきてよ　連れて行くよ…君を！ 一番高い場所 We'DRIVE'to'ARRIVE'！ この気持ちを　この絆を 強く響くメロディーに変えていくんだ 誰かをもっと笑顔にするために！ どんな理由(ワケ)も　どんな夢も 強く願う未来に変わっていくんだ 目指していこう、一番星を このMESSAGE　伝えるIMAGE　奏でるSTAGE そうさ　We are DRAMATIC STARS！！！ 高く飛ぼう　みんなの夢…煌(きらめ)きになるのさ！ |-| English= No matter the reason, no matter the dream It'll change to a future I strongly wish for Start running and believe...to make smiles! If you stand still, try to look up at the sky There'll be a light shining on you Even if I hide these feelings in my heart, I can still convey them With these passionate gazes more certain than words If you're not alone, you can find your answer Now, draw like a constellation "We can make it!", let's swore it together No matter the reason, no matter the dream It'll change to a future I strongly wish for Let's aim for the first star This message, conveying this image, and performing at this stage That's right, we are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Let's fly high as our singing voices overlap...each other's dreams! Such things we wish for are different, but it's okay I felt the same way when I realized it at the place I want to arrive at We clash each other because we're standing by each other's side For the first time, we connected and become a constellation Because I know the feeling of hesitation and regret...I understand now Let's search for the best scene "We can find it!", move straight ahead...to the path we choose These feelings, these bonds They'll turn into a strong, resonating melody We sing because we want you to always laugh The aroma of dreams, the wings of the future, and the reason to shine That's right, we are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Look up and...we'll become sparkles that'll shine on you Even if you stop, don't give up I still didn't reach my goal there...so Follow my lead and I'll take...you along! To the highest place, we "DRIVE" to "ARRIVE"! These feelings, these bonds They'll turn into a strong, resonating melody To make someone smile more! No matter the reason, no matter the dream It'll change to a future I strongly wish for Let's aim for the first star This message, conveying this image, and performing at this stage That's right, we are DRAMATIC STARS!!! Let's fly high as everyone's dreams...become sparkles! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs